


Decked Odds

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Back injury, Bed Bath, Bed Bound Alfred, Bi!Bruce, Bruce is just trying really hard, Brufred, Catheters, Confessions, Frottage, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nursing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?, domestic situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Bruce fucked up and Alfred is now badly injured due to his actions. Needing around the clock care will Bruce's feelings finally show through as he cares for his Butler or will it take a lighting fast forensic scientist and the most bad ass women on the planet to get him to admit he's in love. Written for Kinktober. Don't ask why but it's the brainchild of a Relentless energy drink and dirty dream with Jeremy Irons involved.





	1. Oopps, sorry Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible, it's not had a beta so beware spelling errors. Any massive ones please note me of them and I'll fix them.

For all of Bruce Wayne’s life, Alfred Pennyworth had pretty much been unshakable. He was highly trained in areas Bruce could only dream about, had life skills beyond basic cooking and using a washing machine and had a loyalty that even dog owners envied. 

He was everything in a man and then some. Handsome, charming, skilled, witty and true to his word, his age didn't matter. 

 

Whether it was polishing silverware, chopping wood, making coffee or maintaining the Batmobile, Alfred handled it with all the dignity and calm a member of the royal family should carry. 

 

In fact, Bruce wouldn't be surprised if Alfred knew them.

 

Over the years, he'd gone from a child's guardian and business advisor to a young man's caretaker and currently everything under the sun that Bruce would have him do, with all his well placed and rather iconic sassy remarks and fatherly wit in between. 

 

It was after a rather hectic Friday night out that for once in Bruce Wayne’s life he could say he'd genuinely fucked up and this time Alfred had been right in the middle of said fuck up. 

 

Alfred had faced assassins single-handedly, fought off terrorists, rabid dogs, survived twenty years in the military and the everyday stress Bruce piled on him. 

 

But today he was down. 

 

Today, Bruce Wayne had managed to take down Alfred Pennyworth. 

 

Entirely by accident of course, with a wet floor. 

 

Barry had sworn. 

Diana had almost screamed. 

Cyborg jumped up so fast he was the first one to Alfred's side and Aqua just looked at Bruce as if to say ‘Your Fault’. 

 

Bruce had gawped. Staring at the water covering the metal grating as if had just come out of nowhere and then dropped the bucket in shock as he realized the situation. 

 

Alfred had been coming down the steps when he'd been alerted there was a fire in the cavern, in his haste to reach the scene he'd slipped. 

 

Just fucking slipped. 

 

Now he lay at the bottom of said stairs in pain, with three of the five Justice League fussing over him and trying to discern whether he needed an ambulance. 

 

“I don't see a head wound…think you just missed the step” Barry muttered carefully turning Alfred's neck and testing for any cuts. 

 

“Scans negative for major breakages, minor fractures on the 6th and 7th rib and well, probably a spinal fracture somewhere, I’m not a Doctor I can’t be sure... ” Cyborg piped in as Diana reached for Alfred's hands. “Can you grip?”

 

Alfred took her hands proving that he still had use of his arms. 

 

“I can feel my legs so I'm assuming nothing nerve related” Alfred growled wincing. 

 

“You've definitely hurt your back…I just don't know if we can risk moving you” Barry sighed as Aqua came over. 

 

“We need to get him on a board… we can carry him back up…” he suggested. 

 

Bruce then came into view looking for all the world like he'd just been told he was actually dead and everything he knew was a lie. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Everyone turned to Bruce in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. 

 

“I'm afraid, that's a rather stupid question Master Wayne” Alfred added tiredly after a moment and grunted when he tried to move. 

 

“Bruce can you fetch that old door you had around here somewhere, we can use that to get Alfred back upstairs…” Diana added trying to make him somewhat useful. 

 

“We really should just call the medics” Barry added but Diana shook her head. 

 

“We can't have paramedics in the cave, they'd compromise the discretion Bruce has, Batman's identity would hit headlines before we can breathe” 

 

Bruce returned with the spare door and set it on the floor. “We need to strap him down like they do with bodyboards…”

 

Barry stood up and in less than a minute had returned with a towel, a length of rope and a folded bed sheet. 

 

“I've seen them do this before so it can't be too difficult right?”

 

With a swipe of his hand, Aqua cleared the floor of water dumping what Bruce had spilt back into the bucket and Diana and Barry set about moving the sheet over the door. 

 

“Okay so, we roll him on his side, move the door beneath him and lay him back on the board, strap him down then carefully carry him back up” Barry assessed before picking up the rope. 

 

Bruce and Aqua carefully took place beside Alfred while Cyborg set himself to slide the door. Diana dashed back upstairs to clear space for them to move around and open out Bruce's sofa bed. 

 

With a deep breath, Bruce started the countdown “We move on three, okay, one, two, three!”

 

“Argh!”

 

The sight of Alfred having to grift his teeth against the pain made Bruce’s heartache. 

 

“Right, let's get you upstairs” Barry huffed as he finished tying the rope and tucking the folded towel beneath Alfred's head. 

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Barry's argument about Alfred needing a proper medically trained professional not just basic first aiders won out and they all changed out of their battle gear into casual clothes as they awaited the ambulance. 

 

Diana was only happy to confirm Alfred only had a mild concussion after her fifth test and sighed in relief when the paramedics confirmed her findings. 

 

“How did you fall?” One of them asked Alfred as he looked about again at the odd group of friends. 

 

“We found him on the deck outside, he must have slipped, I keep telling him it's not safe” Bruce interjected nervously. Making Alfred shoot him a violent glare “of stop making me sound old”. 

 

“Well I'm afraid Mr Wayne, we need to take him in for Xrays, we can't determine if he's broken anything without one” The other added fiddling with the wires and stickers they had stuck on Alfred's chest to check his heart. 

 

“I'm not sure he's that hurt…we checked him before moving him, it really just seems like a fractured rib or back injury” Barry tried adding at Bruce's terrified look. They couldn’t tell the medic’s they KNEW he had a fracture. 

 

“He might have slipped a disk or damaged his spine somehow Mr Allen, we can't be certain…a fall like this can be serious for someone his age” The female driver sighed just missing the murderous glare Alfred gave her. 

 

“I'm perfectly fine, I just need a few days off my feet, I've suffered far bloody worse ma’am” He huffed angrily trying to move again only to be pushed back down by the paramedics as he yelped in pain. 

 

“Sir, please, it’s just a precaution...if it’s nothing serious we can bring you back” The male paramedic tried and Bruce started to agree, he wasn't about to let Alfred tell them to fuck off. 

 

After another twenty minutes of prodding, random questions about Alfred’s health and a painkiller he was being lifted into the back of an ambulance.

 

“I am just the biggest fuck” Bruce muttered standing beside the door with Diana as they watched the paramedics strap Alfred down. 

 

“Admittedly, pretty careless move but unavoidable...we didn't have time to warn him…you going in the ambulance?” She asked.

 

Bruce shook his head. “You go, I’ll drive in with Barry” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The four hours of waiting for results felt to Bruce like the first year he’d spent without his parents.

 

Cold, lonely and downright terrifying. Even if he'd drunk three cups of coffee, had Barry and Diana beside him and the nurses continued to tell him that Alfred's injuries were not life-threatening every time he asked.

 

When The Doctor finally came round to the room at six o'clock, Alfred was dosing off from the pain medication and Barry was curled up snoring quietly under Bruce’s large coat in the armchair. 

 

“Mr Wayne?”

 

Bruce jumped up from his chair as the Doctor stepped up to Alfred’s bedside.

“Is he going be okay?”

 

“Mr Pennyworth is going to be fine, the fractures were thankfully not displaced so they will heal quickly, there was no damage to his neck, hips or spine, no massive internal injuries and his concussion isn't severe. The fall has caused a lot of bruising especially where he hit the stairs with his lower back, the muscle damage will repair itself in time but until then he’s going to need to be bed bound until the internal bruising subsides and the ribs have started to set”

 

“Does he have any family we need to contact at all?”

 

The question threw Bruce from his thoughts and it took him a moment to answer. “Er, no, his daughter is too far out, we don’t have an updated number for her”

 

“He’s going to need around the clock care, blood pressure and nutritional checks, bathing, the list is extensive, if he doesn’t have someone at home he’ll need to stay here until he’s able to stand” The Doctor explained looking rather worried. 

 

“That’s okay, there’s three of us we can runs shifts around work for him, it’s easy enough to sort out” Diana added standing. 

 

“If you're certain? I’ll have him discharged, sort his medication and we’ll get him home, we would have kept him in overnight but he was adamant not to stay and he’ll probably rest better where he feels comfortable, the elderly do usually hate waking up to find themselves in a place like this” The Doctor smiled picking up the clipboard.

 

Alfred tried to shoot Bruce a look that was something between ‘The fuck is he writing’ and ‘did you hear what he fucking called me’ but came out more dopey drugged and confused.

 

“Don’t worry, Alfie, we’ll get you home and in bed in no time” Diana smiled over Bruce's shoulder as the Doctor left.  “It’s about time Bruce did something for you, though I guess better circumstances would be nicer” 

“I’m sorry Alfred, I-I hadn't noticed the water, I’m such a fuck” Bruce huffed squeezing his hand.

 

Alfred huffed and tried to roll his eyes. He wanted to talk but the drugs had left him so tired he just shut his eyes again. 

 

“What did you mean three of us?” Bruce asked looking back to Diana who was nudging Barry awake. 

 

“Me and Barry can hang about for a few days, you need to check in with the company so at least one of us can keep an eye on Alfred for a few hours, don't worry we’ll make sure you get the fun jobs…” She teased making Bruce grimace at the physical care Alfred was going to need. 

 

The moment the morphine wore off, he’d be back to fighting and arguing. This was not going to be easy. 

  
  


* * *

 

The ambulance crew did a great job in getting Alfred settled in Bruce’s room. They left behind the bag of supplies and a booklet of care notes on how to deal with bed-bound patients. 

 

“Bed baths won't be hard, I doubt Alfred would disagree with them…” Barry mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. 

 

Bruce just shook his head. “Trust me, as soon as those painkillers wear off and he goes on the Ibro, he’ll be trying to get out of bed in an hour” 

 

“He can’t risk that, he could displace the fractures, puncture a lung, dislocate something that was weakened in his spine even” Diana grumbled picking up her glass of wine. 

 

“You know what’s worse…” 

 

Both Barry and Diana shook there heads confused. 

 

“When I checked the bag, there were three sets of catheters in there, the hospital took the one he had in, out, so if he’s bed bound he’ll have to have it in and changed every week” Bruce smirked and Barry winced.

 

Diana forcefully swallowed the wine trying not to form a mental picture of having to do such things to Alfred. “Well, we’ll leave that to you then…” 

 

“He’s not going to let me do that” Bruce frowned looking over to the bedroom where he;d left the door open. “He’s going to get seriously pissy about that”

 

Barry snorted and Bruce blinked unsure what was funny. 

 

“Sorry...piss jokes, catheters…it was funny” The younger added picking up one of the booklets Bruce had spread out on the table. “We're gonna have to be careful, he can’t risk an infection either, hygiene is a top priority, he gets an open bed sore and he’s in trouble…”

 

“He’s right, this is a lot of work Bruce, are you sure you won’t call in a carer?” Diana added gently. “I know you can handle his care but you’ve never done this”

 

“I can handle it, Alfred’s cared for me and never needed to call in help” He gruffed sitting back in the chair. 

 

“That’s because the man’s medically trained better than you are, he probably knows how to deal with this sort of care, he’ll have seen bed bound soldiers before, setting bones, pain medication and stitches aren’t quite this Bruce...you’ve been housebound but not bed bound” Diana cut n. 

 

“She’s right, there’s a lot of information here that we all need to know, having someone who does know all of this on call would be helpful” Barry tried but it was clear Bruce wasn’t happy having anyone else look after his butler. 

 

“If things are worse than we thought, I’ll call the nurses, but until I know we're not enough for Alfred, we’ll do” Bruce growled. “Anyway, I doubt he’d enjoy being fussed about by them either”

  
  
  


Alfred didn't wake up for the rest of the night, Barry went home and Diana took the guest room while Bruce settled in bed beside Alfred. He spent most of the night reading the pamphlets and notebooks before catching four hours before his alarm. 

 

Routine over, he set about checking Alfred’s blood pressure like the nurse had shown him and when he was happy with it, went and made breakfast with Diana leaving the older man to finish sleeping the drugs out of his system. 

 

“Shouldn’t he be eating?” She asked as they sat at the table enjoying a fried breakfast. Bruce shook his head. 

 

“Booklet states to keep him on basic liquids and his IV for the first forty-eight hours, then we can try him with soup, I’m going to order some extra shopping so I can make stuff myself…I’ve got Alfred’s cookbook, it's got plenty in there” He jabbed his knife at the old and wearing black folder on the counter. 

 

“When does he need the...you know” Diana waved her hand in what she hoped explained the catheter. 

 

Bruce checked his watch. “As soon as, if he’ll let me, it’s the next thing on my agenda…”

 

“Tell you what, why don't you give me a list and I’ll go to the shops, get the stuff you need while you, bath and sort out Alfred, he’ll feel more comfortable knowing no-one else is here” Diana offered. 

 

“I can’t make you do that, you're a guest Di, I shouldn’t be letting you help me anyway, it was my own fault” Bruce sighed heavily running a hand through his greying hair. 

 

“I want to help, Alfred’s been good to all of us, I couldn’t leave you to cope alone because you wouldn’t” she smirked seeing Bruce grimace. 

 

“Alright, but don’t change any plans for me, I’ll be alright once we get the routine going” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“No”

 

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. “Alfred come on, you can’t get out of this bed, you're in too much pain and you're at risk of making those ribs worse, you need it in” 

 

Bruce had given it until half-past eleven before waking Alfred and touching the topic. 

 

The low dose of morphine was working out of his system now and Bruce had insisted he has the catheter before it completely faded. 

 

“I’m fine without it, the bathroom is barely ten feet away Master Wayne” Alfred huffed folding his arms. “Anyway, I don’t need liquids on an IV…”

 

“You will do! I have to take that out tomorrow morning, it was only an overnight precaution, because you were so drugged, once your functional you need to eat and drink to keep up muscle, Alfred, you know this, how many times did you have to force me to eat when I was housebound from my injuries!”

 

“Rarely, you’d started to eat out of boredom after three days” He snorted recalling one partially week when Bruce had dislocated his knee and was left on crutches.

 

“You're not going to feel it, you're on painkillers, I have a local anaesthetic as well, plus this stuff…” He muttered picking up the tube of lubrication and looking it over for the eight time. “You didn’t feel the one the nurse out in and took out!”

“That’s because I was practically unconscious and had no idea she had” Alfred scoffed. “I’m not letting you do it…”

 

“Am I going have to call a nurse in?” Bruce threatened. “Diana will hold you down if she needs to Alfred”  

 

The older scowled nastily and Bruce sighed setting aside the items. “Fine, fine, look I’ll come back later but you know you need that in and I will get Diana to pin you down if it comes to it Alfred, so you're better off just giving in”

 

He earnt a snarled for that comment but the tension dissipated when Bruce came back ten minutes later with the items he needed to bath him. 

 

“You can’t argue with this, I’m washing you down, I can’t risk getting you up for a shower or whatever so just deal with it, I never complained” He smirked pulling away the duvets and sheets and taking a second to admire Alfred in all his shirtless glory. 

 

It was rare to see Alfred this naked and wearing only a loose pair of Bruce’s old track pants, IV in one arm, ECG stickers still on his chest from the night before. 

 

Alfred tried to shuffle himself only to curse and Bruce set a careful hand on his shoulder. “I warned you, Alfred you're BADLY hurt, your back going to seize up from the bruising and any sharp jolts or a bang to your side could make your ribs worse, you need to stay down until I can safely move you”

 

With a heavy sigh, Alfred gave in. “Fine, as long as I can have these things off my chest, they starting to itch” 

 

Bruce chuckled and set about soaking the stickers until they would peel off.

 

“Damn things, I swore over thirty years ago I’d never have them back on!! Alfred hissed as Bruce finally peeling the last one off. 

 

“Yeah well, I never expected to be the one putting you in the hospital…” Bruce sighed carefully rubbing at the leftover adhesive on Alfred's chest. 

 

He was still firmly built for his age, strong shoulders, broad yet less pronounced pectorals, the outlines of what once would have been a six pack still hovered under the skin of his toned stomach. 

 

The muscles in his arms were still well defined and Bruce fought back a shudder as his fingers ran over the prominent vascular definition in his forearms. 

When Bruce looked up from admiring the view he found Alfred smirking at him, the older must have caught his heated look because even when Bruce pulled the loose tracksuit bottoms down to wash at his legs he was still watching him.

 

When Bruce didn’t suggest Alfred remove his boxer briefs. He earnt a raised eyebrow in response. 

 

“Miss a spot?”

 

Bruce swallowed and turned away to place the sponge back in the basin of water. “No...I’ll clean you when you let me put this catheter in” 

 

Alfred looked from Bruce to his bed to the bathroom as if considering his choices. 

 

“You’ve seen mine…” It was probably the stupidest thing to say and the look he got just confirmed it. 

 

“When you were about three Master Wayne” Alfred snorted a smirk on his face. 

 

“I’ve been naked in the room with you since then!”

 

“You might have been, but it’s not like I was looking, what do you take me for?!”

Bruce huffed and awaited a proper answer, he wasn’t too surprised at the response. 

 

“I can wait”


	2. What The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bruce go through with weeks of care without spilling his secret?

It was over two hours later when Diana returned to find Bruce reading on the sofa. “Any luck?”

 

Bruce slid the marker in place and snapped the book shut. “Nope, he let me bathe him, check his blood pressure again and I’ve offered him a cup of tea but he's still holding out on the tube…” 

 

“He awake?” she asked setting the bags down in the kitchen.

 

“Currently, he’s watching TV…the morphine must almost be out of his system by now” Bruce sighed running a hand over his face.

 

“He’ll need some more painkillers then...I’d say bribe him, but what can you bribe a sixty-nine-year-old butler with to make him take a catheter” Diana chuckled and Bruce smiled. 

 

“Food?”

 

Diana shrugged. “Think he can eat?”

 

Bruce shook his head. “Not yet, maybe tomorrow after the IV is out, he’s currently comfortable so I won't fuss him, give it another hour and I’m going in there and shoving that tube up him whether he likes it or not” 

 

It was closing on half-past three when Bruce reentered the bedroom, Alfred had shuffled himself slightly to sit up more against the pillows, one leg bent the other outstretched and he wasn’t looking too happy. 

 

“Starting to hurt yet?” He asked seeing the discomfort the older male was starting to show. 

 

“My back, yes, the rest of me aches to hell but that's to be expected” Alfred sighed.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant…” Bruce huffed coming further in and shutting the door. 

 

Alfred merely glared at him. “I’m fine”

 

“Diana is downstairs watching security tapes, I can call her up here if I need to Alfred…the faster we get it over with you can have your seven days without having to approach it again” Bruce sighed coming to sit on the empty side of the bed.

 

“The Ibuprofen won't take off the pain enough to let me move…” Alfred admitted sounding a little dejected. 

 

“I know, it’s just to help you sleep...you really don’t have a choice Alfred, please...the longer we wait the more odds you’ll develop issues or lose control” Bruce tried, he was almost pleading. He knew that this was a blow to Alfred’s dignity but he himself should understand the risks. 

 

“The hell I will, I risk an infection with one of those” Alfred added shuffling again with a grunt. 

 

“The odds are only there if we're careless, which I won’t be, I’ve got everything I need and read everything I need to do, it won't be so bad I promise” Bruce huffed thinking.

 

“Look, just have the...what is it called...indwelling?” He asked looking about for the bag.

 

Alfred nodded. 

 

“Just have that in for this week yeah? If you're up to moving after then we won't bother or we can get some of those one time ones, that go in and come back out...but you need this for now” Bruce begged, his words were rushed in mild embarrassment as he took the man's hand on the sheets closest to him. 

 

Alfred growled and glared at the sheets. 

 

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, Bruce could see Alfred thinking and settled with the fact that every sigh was another step closer to an agreement until Alfred eventually spoke up.

 

“Fine”

 

“What part of this is so bad?” Bruce asked as he pulled on the latex gloves. “I know it’s a bit painful, is it the whole having to take your pants off because I have a feeling no one been in them for a few years” He smirked 

 

Alfred huffed loudly not rising to the bait. “Shut up and get on with it”

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Barry came by the next morning while Diana was out of town for the day. Bruce had just finished doing Alfred’s blood pressure and was about to remove the IV drip when he came in the bedroom. 

 

“Hey, Alfred, probably not a good question but feeling any better?”

 

The butler merely sighed. “I’m marginally better for having come off that morphine but not in a physical sense no…” he forced a smile. 

 

“Na, didn’t think you would, to be honest, it’ll take all week before your feeling even a bit better for your ribs, not sure how long your back might take…” Barry shrugged looking over at Bruce as he wrapped up the IV line and moved the stand aside. 

 

“Blood pressures fine, blood sugars are low but enough and he’s not in enough pain that it’s making him ill, so he's as healthy as he could be in these circumstances” Bruce added pulling the duvet back up to Alfred’s chest. 

 

“I don’t feel it” Alfred huffed running a hand through his hair, it felt greasy and he knew he’d get annoyed with it in another day. 

 

“Maybe if we get some food down you, I made you soup, winter vegetable, you love that…” Bruce smiled.

 

“I’m not really hungry, I’m afraid” Alfred yawned.

 

“Fair enough, you can go back to sleep for a bit it's still early...I’ll wake you for brunch” 

  
  


“How’d he take the…” Barry gestured with his hand just like Diana and Bruce snorted around his mouthful of eggs. 

 

“Not well...he held out for four and half hours from waking up till he let me put it in...he hated it and I wasn’t happy to have to be doing it to him either, I feel like like I just dented his dignity” 

 

Barry shrugged. “It was for his own good…”

 

“Try telling him that when you go to change the bag and you see the look on his face” 

 

“Murder?” Barry asked.

 

“More like genocide” Bruce laughed. 

 

“When’s bath time, you have to do it twice a day right?”

 

Bruce nodded settling his empty plate aside. “Yeah, morning and before bed...I don't think he’s too pleased that he has to go commando under the sheets spare his dressing gown but…” he waved a hand hoping Barry got the gist.

 

“Yeah, yeah, kinks in the tube and things...I know, I read it too” 

 

Bruce huffed. “I still can’t believe I got him hurt, all these years I’ve tried to protect him and I’m the one that puts him in the damn hospital” 

 

“He’s been shot before…” Barry added

 

“I know but not BY me, yes, I was being chased by an assassin and Alfred was defending me but he was only in A&E for a few hours and it didn’t coup him up like this” 

 

“Look I don’t think he blames you, I know he won’t hold it against you, the guy loves you too much, he cares too much about you to be mad, it was an accident and he’ll be fine” Barry chuckled. “Anyway, I would have thought you’d enjoy having Alfred at your mercy”

 

Bruce looked surprised. “Why the hell would you think that?”

 

“Come on, I’m a forensic scientist Bruce, I see everything in both crime scenes and people...and I can see when someone is in love with someone else, it’s written all over your face every time you look at him” 

 

Bruce went pale and Barry laughed. “I was right, I’m right, that’s fantastic!”

 

“Please tell me it isn’t obvious?!”

 

Barry chuckled. “Na, course not, but if you keep staring at his backside every time he turns around someone will notice…”

 

“Wh-What gave me away?” Bruce hissed hoping to god Alfred was asleep.

“The fact you weren’t afraid to do any of this to him if you saw him like a father you’d be calling nurses, you were adamant to do this, part of you wanted to go in there a see him naked!” Barry said smirking. “I bet you spent ten minutes staring at his cock while you mucked about with the-”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t” Bruce snapped looking worriedly at the door. 

 

“My god he’s so right when he says you're terrible at lying”

 

“Know what, I’m giving you the shit job, I have to bath Alfred so you can help by stripping his sheets, c'mon” Bruce snarled standing and making for the kitchen for the water basin. 

 

“No way is he gonna want me in the damn room while you bath him” Barry chuckled collecting the plates. 

 

“It's only Diana he cares about...anyway, you can move like lighting, you’ll be in and done in seconds”

 

Barry huffed. “Damn, I hate it when people know how to use me” 

 

Barry did as he was told, stripping the sheets at lighting speed and set about putting them in the washing machine and fetching clean ones while Bruce bathed Alfred.

 

“How long am I going to be in this bed?” Alfred grumbled as Bruce untied his dressing gown. 

 

“Two weeks, if the doctors have any say it, you need eight days off for your ribs, but ten minimum for your back, so we’ll have to see how well you recover, they gave me three weeks worth of stuff…” Bruce admitted as he wet the sponge. 

 

As Bruce went about washing him he could feel Alfred’s eyes on him again, he tried not to let his own eyes linger but more than once they dropped below the waist to admire a certain part of Alfred that had ruined his sleep. 

 

He could still feel the weight of it in his hand, he felt himself blushing when he recalled dreaming about stroking him, feeling it harden in his palm, teasing the slit with his tongue and watching how it filled out, leaving Bruce to wonder how it would feel filling him. 

 

He hated himself for such thoughts when his butler was injured but he’d felt this way since he was eighteen and he saw Alfred in the gym in the manor. 

 

Alfred was younger then, still flexible, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts as he sweat through his routine. Bruce always found himself getting turned on watching him do pull-ups, watching how the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed. 

 

Bruce was smaller back then, physically just starting and he admired Alfred, a little too much. 

 

But over the years it hadn’t faded, he’d found distractions and worked on leaving the thoughts behind but every time he was too close to him, caught his fingers passing a mug, sat beside him on the sofa and their knees brushed, the feeling would creep back in. 

 

It was strange that even grey and a lot less smartly dressed than he used to be that Alfred was still a cock tease. 

 

He’d dreamt about having Alfred telling him off down the phone, stroking his cock in the car to the sound of his voice, the delicious way it would grow deeper the more frustrated he got. 

 

Bruce had been halfway down one leg when Alfred cleared his throat catching his attention and Bruce looked up to find him smirking. “Something on your mind Master Wayne?”

 

He looked back down to his hand and sure enough, he must have paused in his washing and cursed under his breath forcing himself to focus. 

 

“I’m fine”

 

“You really are such a terrible liar Master Wayne” 

 

Bruce paused again and huffed. “Just didn’t sleep well”

 

“I’d advise you move me then, it can’t be easy for you to be sleeping in here with me…” Alfred added pulling his dressing gown over himself when Barry returned with the clean sheets. 

 

“Can’t afford to Alfred, we’d risk puncturing a lung, you need to stay in bed, I’m alright sleeping here, I-just had stuff on my mind” Bruce half smiled waiting for Barry to leave the room again and then finish up. 

 

“Something important I should know about? No more plans to go murdering Gods again I hope?” Alfred growled. 

 

He physically saw Bruce’s shoulders drop and felt guilty for having brought that back up. “Sorry...I did mean to strike out like that, I’m not as good as I used to be withholding my tongue” Alfred apologised watching as Bruce carried the basin into the bathroom to empty it. 

 

“It’s alright, I’d rather you didn’t let me forget…” Bruce sighed setting the now empty bowl aside and picking up the clean sheet. 

 

Barry shot back in when called and with Bruce holding Alfred on his side they got the clean sheets on.

 

“I was hoping to God I die or end up in a home before you have to do this for me…” Alfred mumbled as Bruce tucked him under the duvet. 

 

“It’s my fault you got hurt…” Bruce frowned as he picked up one of the small syringes of tramadol. “It’s only right I fix that”

 

“It was an accident, how were you supposed to know I’d slip on the bloody stairs, all these years without having made a fool of myself and wet stairs take me down” He laughed at himself. 

 

“You want to sleep or you hungry?” Bruce muttered holding up the syringe. 

 

“Sleep, please” 

 

Bruce sat on the other side of the bed and administered the painkiller into the cannula in Alfred’s hand trying to sort out the emotions that were about to pour out of his mouth. 

 

“That night, I came back from fighting Clark I was fucking mess, but instead of shouting me down, instead of sending me to a hospital Alfred, you stayed, you strapped to the damn bed and stitched me up, set my wrist, my ribs and changed my bandages, you’ve spent years fixing my fuck ups, you’ve spent years caring for me and it’s time I did the same for you…”

“I’m forty years old, you're almost seventy, I shouldn’t have you fixing my car or making my dinner but you do it, you hung around even after I never renewed dad’s contract with you, you stayed through all the shit I’ve pulled as teen till now and I have no way to thank you, I’ve no way to fix all the snarky comments I’ve made or the times I didn’t treat you like the family you are, you’ve been with me since I was born and every dusk till dawn since, you mean more to me than anyone on this planet and saying I’m sorry just doesn’t cut it, I owe you this, I owe you the time and the care, I owe you more than money, I’d give you everything, I don’t do this because -”

 

He stopped himself quickly knowing his next words could destroy everything. When Alfred didn't say anything he assumed he’d fallen asleep but feeling cool fingers wrap around his hand resting on the bed he gripped it back.

 

“You're going to hate me…” Bruce muttered looking up to the worried yet tired look in Alfred’s eyes. 

 

“There’s nothing in this world Master Wayne that could make me do so…”

 

Bruce huffed a laugh and swiped at his eyes. “”Is that you talking or the painkillers?”

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

In the end Bruce never finished the sentence, he just watched as Alfred fell asleep wishing he could have the balls to tell him the truth he deserved. 


	3. Sometimes The Truth Doesn't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first week passes, Alfred is already growing restless, can Bruce make things better or has his secret slipped under his hands.

The next three days were slow going. Bruce’s days were filled with caring for Alfred, making sure he wasn’t in enough pain he couldn’t sleep and seeing either Diana or Barry help him with chores in the house or in the Batcave studying security footage from a recent robbery. 

 

Because Barry was diving in and out from college on evenings to bring Bruce shopping or to cover his back and look out for Alfred when he had no choice but to hit the streets, he started handing small checks over to his parents to cover the costs of his studies. A few thousand here and there was nothing to his pocket but it meant that his parents didn’t have to fork out to look after there son so much and Barry could afford to steadily keep his job, his studies and his superhero work altogether without one holding him back. 

 

By the end of the first week, Alfred was becoming restless. 

 

“He needs cheering up...he had a haircut booked on here” Diana announced as she looked over at the calendar one afternoon, while Bruce was elbow deep in the sink scrubbing paint off a shirt.

 

“Yeah, he usually goes every month...literally goes out of town to this fancy little place, I forget what it's called” He sighed thinking. Alfred was starting to look scruffy, his beard outgrowing and it was clearly depressing for him. 

Diana opened the little junk drawer and pulled out a stack of business cards. “Taylors?” She smiled holding up the card for the shop with Alfred’s appointment on. 

 

Bruce shrugged. “Got a number?”

  
  


Calling the shop was much easier than Bruce imagined. When he explained that one of their most loyal customers was currently bed bound they sent out his favourite barber free of charge no matter how much Bruce tried to get them to take double the money for having to drive out to see him.

 

“You didn’t have to do that you know, but thank you” Alfred smiled not long after the barber had left and Bruce entered with his dinner. 

 

“Yes, I did and you're welcome” Bruce smirked setting the tray down and sitting on the bed.

 

“I must have been a mess if you thought I needed a haircut and shave” He laughed and Bruce smirked.

 

“Actually, that was Diana’s idea, she wanted to cheer you up, you’ve been stuck in bed for eight days, for a man who is usually up at six am that's not easy” 

 

“You're not kidding...I keep thinking about all the suits of yours I have yet to clean” 

 

Bruce laughed and stood. “All done, Di took them to a dry cleaner and Barry’s kept the kitchen and Batcave as clean as he can, we're handling things Alf, don’t you worry” He wrapped an arm behind the older man to pull him up enough to settle the pillows behind him. 

 

Their eyes caught as he went to settle him back down and Bruce couldn’t prevent his eyes flickering down to Alfred’s lips to his admire jaw and back again. He could have sworn Alfred’s eye flickered to his own lips but when he turned his head away the trance was broken and Bruce slipped away a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

Alfred was now studying him carefully.

 

“Now, eat, I worked hard on your Sunday roast and once you're done, I’ll keep my promise about that catheter” He chuckled shyly as he walked out. 

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Bruce came back an hour later with a pair of latex gloves on and a towel in hand. 

 

“Bath first?” he asked and Alfred pursed his lips. 

 

“Tell you what, how about...you answer me a question and I'll let you do what you want for the next week?” Alfred smirked and Bruce froze on his way to the bathroom with the empty basin. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, since I haven't much else to do but read and watch TV, I’ve been thinking, watching...you specifically and I’ve noticed more about you than I ever have…”

 

_ UH OH. _

 

“Like what?” Bruce asked timidly. Alfred had always been sharp-eyed, he’d see things before Bruce could but with such rushed lives around Batman, the Butler hadn’t had the time to study Bruce in such a domestic scene.

 

“Well, to start you could have merely called a nurse for all this faff but you insist to do it yourself…”

 

Bruce swallowed and set the basin down in the sink. 

 

“I got you hurt, I should be looking after you…”

 

Alfred shook his head. “If this had been the other way around, I might have done the same yet when you had no knowledge of this type of care let alone the time with a business to run Master Wayne you're pulling strings tightly, which only means you WANT to be doing this not that you SHOULD be…”

 

Bruce huffed and turned on the tap. One down.

 

“So? Is it a problem that I feel I should show you back the care you’ve shown me all my life Alfred?”

 

The older paused and then smirked. “Not necessarily a problem but it is a problem for someone who thinks they can keep secrets from me…”

 

Bruce glanced out of the door at Alfred who was looking at him smiling now. Two down.

 

“You really think I didn't see you watching me those nights in the manor?” Alfred was grinning now and Bruce audibly gulped.

 

Three down. The man was barely a step away from uncovering everything he had to stop himself from saying.

 

“And your little speech the other night...you only started talking after you dosed me, possibly thinking it would make me believe I’d dreamt your words...but after spending all these years with you Master Wayne you’ve never opened up like that even when your parents died, not to me, to Jim or a counselor which means whatever's on your chest has been aggravated by my condition or at least what’s happened and you were about to tell me what it was...so, seeing as you didn’t finish, here’s my question…”

 

Bruce stood in the doorway now hands on the frame and looking for all the world like someone was about to tear his soul out. Alfred already knew but he still wanted to hear the word out of his mouth. 

 

“Are you dating Diana yet?”

 

Bruce went to speak before he realised the question and spluttered loudly. “Huh?”

 

Alfred broke into a laugh. “I’m joking...you're not in love with her, you never were, you were just hoping you would distract yourself from the fact you’ve been pining after me since you were eighteen”

There it was.

 

Bruce froze up. 

 

Had he really been that obvious?

 

He cleared his throat before speaking up again. “Why didn’t you say something? If you knew why didn’t you tell me to-”

 

“Tell you what? Grow up, get over it?” Alfred snorted softly. “Don’t be dense Bruce, you can’t manage a teenager by telling them everything they feel is hormonal, if I had you’d have probably fired me properly me long ago, I might have put your feelings down to the fact we spent every day together and have done since, but that isn’t my ground...I’ve waited for you to either make some move on me or move on, and seeing as you’ve done neither I’ve noticed you're using the mask to hide the real you…ever since Clark died you’ve been watching me, I see it in your eyes, you miss that comfort of having someone physically care about you, someone to love”

 

Bruce found himself short of words and went back to filling the basin. Alfred watched him quietly. 

 

When Bruce returned to his side with the basin and set about removing the covers without a word in his own defence, Alfred stilled the hand that reached for his dressing gown.

 

“If you’d have said something back then...I would have probably thought you were just hormonal, but when you're still harbouring feelings twenty years plus later Master Wayne, It’s clearly not something that’s going away is it?” 

 

Bruce sighed fiddling with the belt of the gown. “Not really”

 

“Tell me, what is it that scared you from voicing it? Were you afraid I’d reject you?” Alfred pondered gently making Bruce finally look at him.

 

“I thought you’d leave” Bruce admitted sadly letting his hand drop. 

 

“You drive yourself mad thinking I’ll leave you for simple words after everything we’ve been through...even for you Bruce Wayne, that is truly ridiculous” Alfred huffed reaching up to palm the younger man's cheek and Bruce found himself moving on auto. 

 

One knee on the bed he leant over the space to press his lips carefully to Alfreds. 

 

It wasn’t like he’d believed, there was no lightning strike, no hell raising and rush of hands to shove away clothes. It was almost innocent, sweet and gentle, something that still hid behind a wall of concern. 

 

But when Alfred’s mouth opened a second later and kissed him back harder Bruce found himself sinking, moving closer, lost in the feeling of his lips and the hand threading into his hair. 

 

Something was playing in the background, a song Bruce didn't at first notice that drifted in from the TV. 

 

_ “Oh I know your hearts been broken way too many times” _

 

But the words caught in his ears bounced around his brain and before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around Alfred and was kissing him breathless. 

 

_ “There’s no use in recalling the pain you felt inside…” _

 

Every brush of his lips, every harsh breath, every touch was suddenly healing wounds. Black clouds giving away to blue skies.

 

_ “And I know you’re wondering why, why you should stay”  _

 

It was safe here. 

 

_ “Oh sweet sweet Isabel, just believe it will be alright…” _

 

If someone hadn’t chosen that moment to clear their throat, Bruce was sure he’d have climbed on the bed bound Alfred and had him right there. Instead, they parted slowly, panting and looking to the door to find Diana in her coat and smirking. 

 

“Am I interrupting?” She chuckled and Bruce felt his face heat up 100 degrees. She held up the bath sponge. 

 

“You forgot this” she said as Bruce clambered from the bed and she tossed it over, Bruce caught it in one. 

 

“I’ll see you guys on Tuesday” She smiled with a wink and striding out. 

 

Bruce went about bathing Alfred with little fuss, smiling like a fucking schoolboy at how high he felt. 

 

“You missed something”

 

Bruce chuckled at the remark as he tossed aside the sponge to eye the smirking Alfred.

 

“I don't think you're up to that yet Alfred…” he replied shyly and earnt himself a set of surprised eyebrows. 

 

“I was talking about the catheter, but if you're expecting to get in my pants that fast I’m not saying no” 

 

Bruce blushed harder and huffed. “I’m getting to that…”

 

“Well, hurry up and don’t take ten minutes with it like you did before, it’s bad enough finding my charge had fallen in love with me and I him without having 20 inches of rubber tubing-”

 

“YES thank you, Alfred, I know!” Bruce blundered pushing the covers aside and reaching to pull off the boxers Alfred had insisted he has on. 

 

He swallowed at the delicious bulge in the front and his fingers felt a bit numb as he went to slide the material down Alfred's hips. 

 

He’d done this once, but that was when he had to feign detachment, right now he was so attached that he could feel Alfred’s stare and every second he teased himself made his own cock twitch in response. 

 

He bit down on his feelings, Alfred was in no condition for this yet and he wouldn't be helping if he teased. 

Still, the sight of Alfred naked left him breathless and he had to take the time to organise the new catheter before he could concentrate on removing the old one. 

  
  


“I thought you said…” Alfred started only to get a look from Bruce. 

 

“You said if I answered your question, I could do what I wanted to you for the week, so you’ll suffer this for four more days, then and only then I’ll let you out of this bed” Bruce smirked.

 

Alfred was ready to retort but it died on his tongue as Bruce squeezed his cock with promise in his eyes. 

 

“Fine…” he huffed looking away clearly still feeling the whole dent in his dignity. 

 

Bruce found it easier the second time around especially that when he was finished and Alfred was tucked back under the sheets, could he now kiss the man breathless one more time as the painkillers took effect and fall asleep beside him without wondering if the secret would get out. 


	4. Naked Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is finally getting better. Can Bruce give him a good apology?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy MxM incoming! #Bottom!Alfred

By the end of the second week, Alfred was back to himself, somewhat. 

 

He could finally leave the bed, albeit slowly, had a shower for the first time in a long time and dressed properly without having to worry about Bruce complaining about the kinks in the tubes. 

 

As soon as he could prove he could get up without any debilitating pain Bruce backed up to help when called. He was no longer in need of a catheter or bed baths and he could get up to sit on the sofa while the bed sheets were changed. 

 

The only thing he wasn’t allowed to do was, well, anything. No cooking, cleaning, ironing...he wasn’t allowed off rest for at least three more days and he was now officially bored to the point where it was depressing again and the walk between the bed, the bathroom and the sofa were getting too easy. 

 

He hadn’t bothered to shave in the past forty-eight hours and seeing as he was to avoid difficult clothing, he was sat on the bed in Bruce’s sweatpants and an old steel panther t shirt that he forget he even had. 

 

Bruce had been working in the cave for a good two hours now and it was getting close to dinner. 

 

Alfred thought about getting up to make himself a cup of tea but he was feeling a bit wary of the current semi he was sporting. 

 

Now he was getting too old to get turned on by badly lit and directed sex scenes in romcoms, but when he was this bored and his mind was lucid on the painkillers still it was wandering into worryingly naughty thoughts about his recent, agreement, with Bruce. 

 

He couldn’t say dating, nor could he say it was a relationship because Alfred knew he was far too old for the younger and even if Bruce was now getting openly affectionate he was sort of hoping he’d moved on with someone his age and stop hiding behind the playboy billionaire lifestyle that the papers bragged about. 

 

Bruce would have made a nice couple with Clark he mused as he sat watching the credits of some show he’d not been paying too much attention too. 

 

God he wished he still looked as young and fit as Clark. 

 

Well, that was even more depressing. He began to shuffle himself up to slid from the bed when Bruce appeared in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

 

Alfred blinked at the Bat suit minus the cowl. “When did you go out?”

 

“Diana phoned, bank robbery in the metropolis area, sorted it in like ten minutes, a bunch of damn college twats in masks, crime just isn’t serious anymore” Bruce chuckled folding his arms. 

 

Alfred’s eyes caught the way the suit tightened around his biceps and swallowed as a flood of heart ran to his groin. Wow, he’d not been this wanting for a while. 

 

“You could have said, I’ve would have made your dinner” He changed the subject and looked back to the TV.

 

“Can’t have you cooking, your not supposed to be standing for too long Alf, it’s why I came back, I bought one of those pre-roasted chickens and some stuffing from the butcher's deli, thought you’d like some comfort food”

 

The gesture was rather touching he had to admit. It was rare these days Alfred indulged in his old habits of hot roast sandwiches, beef and onions, chicken and stuffing...yum. 

 

He smiled and moved the covers carefully knowing the fitted cotton pants wouldn't do him any favours. 

 

He managed to stand and padded barefoot to the bathroom. 

“I’ll get changed and make them up” Bruce called as he walked away after taking a moment to enjoy the sight of scruffy and casually dressed Alfred.

 

It cheered Alfred up to sit on the sofa, watching some old British comedy DVD that Bruce had also bought as a surprise for him, munching hot roast chicken and stuffing sandwiches and chips with Bruce cuddled beside him. 

 

“Are all you brits this sarcastic?” He asked around a mouthful of chicken.

 

Alfred chuckled. “I’m not sure, though I can say a good portion of the country are with this sense of humour” He pointed to the TV with his fork. 

 

“Dad’s Army was on TV while I was young, in fact, I can think of a good few series like this you’d enjoy Bruce”

 

Bruce shrugged planning to check out the store a bit more thoroughly next time he visited. He’d missed seeing Alfred smile like this. 

  
  


Unfortunately his boredom boner hadn’t wilted even after dinner and eventually, he was caught when he sat back down from placing the plates on the counter and collecting the coffee. 

 

“That for me?”

 

Alfred blinked unsure what Bruce was referring too when he caught the younger’s eyes drop to his lap. 

 

He blushed and looked down himself to find that he was indeed showing through the pants no matter how much he’d rearranged himself.

 

He looked away slightly embarrassed only to earn a low chuckle. He decided to turn the table to keep him from being soloed out here.

 

“I remember a certain young man requesting more space in his bat suit because he got adrenaline erections nearly every night” 

 

He managed to say that so smoothly he was grinning as Bruce blushed himself and shuffled in his seat stretching his arm behind Alfred.

 

“So you were looking?” He muttered making Alfred’s eye flash with realisation he’d outed himself.

 

“It’s not like...well, it was kind of obvious with how skin tight that material is” He admitted only to prove to himself that he’d been paying far too much attention to Bruce all these years. 

 

Leaning over, Bruce caught his lips in a teasingly soft kiss, nipping at Alfred’s lower lip. “If I recall I promised you an apology”

 

The lust filled tone the younger breathed into his ear had him fighting a shiver and let himself be pushed down as Bruce pressed his weight against him. 

 

Alfred grunted at the pressure on his cock and was left letting his head loll back as Bruce attacked his throat with hot open-mouthed kisses. 

 

The angle of the sofa cushions didn’t comfort his back too well and he winced at the twinge of pain in his side making Bruce shuffle to stand before he reached down and scooped Alfred into his arms bridal style earning himself a glare.

 

Depositing Alfred on the bed properly, Bruce got back to work on divulging the older of his shirt. Tossed it aside, Bruce kissed his way slowly down Alfred’s chest letting his fingers splay out over the starburst mark over the man’s stomach from an old bullet wound. 

 

His skin was crisscrossed with scars, three of them Bruce knew all too well. Just like Alfred knew his, they told stories of darker times, frightening nights of war on the streets when Bruce was younger. 

 

He was less careless these days if he was injured it was either one or two minor rather than broken bones or leaking wounds. 

 

Grinding his hips into the evident tent in Alfred’s sweatpants, Bruce allowed himself a moment to admire the man beneath him, it was hard to not think he was dreaming.

  
  


“Stop thinking so hard” Alfred muttered pulling at Bruce’s buttons slightly desperate to rid himself of the ache in his groin. 

Kneeling up Bruce threw his shirt off, reaching down to unlock his belt, smirking as he saw Alfred watching his every move. 

 

Ever since Bruce had kissed him that night, they both craved to just take and taste it, feel out just what the words had laid out for them and enjoy the pleasure even if it was only for one night. 

 

Bruce hoped it wouldn’t start and end in one night, he wasn’t willing to move on as he leant back over Alfred pushing his jeans down and kicking them aside as he slid his fingers under the waistband of Alfred’s pants smirking. 

 

He wasn’t surprised to find him commando once more. It wasn’t Monday. 

 

The sight of Alfred naked and hard beneath him in a much less awkward situation sent the blood rushing faster to his own growing erection and Bruce set about marking his territory like a schoolboy, kissing and licking, leaving small bite marks along Alfred’s shoulders, his hips, on the inside of his thighs till he finally gave into Alfred’s frustrated whimpers and clawing at his back to suck his cock.

 

Bruce hummed around the length in his mouth at the sweet taste of precome on his tongue, Alfred’s hand felt heavy on the back his neck but the ecstasy in his moans drove Bruce on, taunting him right to the edge before letting go and earning a growl as he chuckled and moved back up the older’s body to kiss him properly.

 

He felt dizzy with lust and happiness as he teased Alfred’s tongue from its warmth coaxing it to dance with his own as he let Alfred push down his boxers and they moaned into each other mouth at the skin on skin contact.

 

Unable to break the kiss in his daze, Alfred reached down between them and took them both in his larger hand. The friction made Bruce gasp and Alfred’s free hand left the younger’s greying hair to grasp at Bruce’s hip. Bruce wanted to wait until Alfred was cleared by the Doctor in a few more days before really taking what he wanted but with the sensations rippling up from his groin Bruce was pretty sure they’d be doing this more than once before then. 

 

“Fuck Alfred” Bruce panted nuzzling his face into the crook of the butler’s neck, arm’s bracketing the man’s slimmer shoulders as he thrust into the man’s hand. 

 

Alfred nipped at his jaw, groaning as the overflow of precome leaking from them both eased the motion and that burning need to come rushed forward faster as Bruce picked up the pace. The younger was such a beautiful sight, flushed with arousal, sweating, muscles straining as he moaned and kissed at Alfred’s neck that the older lost his focus on holding down his orgasm.

 

“Bruce-I-” Alfred fell short of his warning before he was coming in heavy and thick white bursts streaking his chest, his cock trapped between them as Bruce looked down. He watched Alfred let go of their cocks before swiping his finger’s through the mess he’d made and taking Bruce back in hand to pump him faster, his orgasm lubricating Bruce’s cock through a few final strokes and Bruce was crying out, hips snapping forward as he came over Alfred’s hand and stomach, collapsing over the butler as carefully as he could this high on the pleasure to claim his lips in rough and sloppy kiss. 

 

Waking up laid on top of Alfred wasn’t what he’d planned. 

 

They’d said they’d get up to shower but instead had passed out in the warmth of each other in the afterglow of pleasure. 

 

Bruce grimaced and rolled aside waking Alfred as he did so and admired the stains. 

 

“We fell asleep” he announced like it wasn't obvious. Alfred hummed still half asleep but somehow managed to find the energy to shove Bruce gently in the shoulder. 

 

“You go first”

 

Shower. Right. Alfred wouldn't be up for sex in the shower so Bruce would have to wait until he was in the clear more flexible activities. 

 

As he turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray he smiled to himself as he thought up every surface he could think safe enough to fuck Alfred on. 

 

Oh yes, testing Alfred’s flexibility was going to be very interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need to tell me if you want more chapters...I'm not expecting people to want this type of fic.


End file.
